Modern Day Akatsuki
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: Itachi is invited to a club by his friend.There is a real reason why his friend wanted him to go to this club other than to have fun.He is invited into a group called 'Akatsuki' the group is a well known mafia. will itachi accept? this is yaoi!ita/kyu/mad
1. The Club

I'm not gunna lie this may be boring but bare with me and you won't regret it. In going to make this story a great one. I have not got into everything with this chapter. the summry is a spoiler in a way. haha sorry. i thought that id wrap it all up in one chapter but it seemed to drag on. thank you for reading ^.^

this is going to be one of those long stories. where it takes time for them to get together (like the next chapter) its not one of those where they have sex every five seconds. they gradually get into that stage. first is sexy talk ^.^ lol the next chapter will be a bit better. but the third. ill be getting right into it ^.^ lol thx

* * *

The brisk wind was piercing Itachi's skin as he waited for his friend to finish his smoke.

"Kisame come on hurry up and put out the damn cancer stick i'm fucking cold and I really want to go inside."

"Now Ita, what makes you think that Pein is going to let you into his club? I mean you are underage." Kisame said cockily.

"Wait! What the hell do you mean? You said that you could get me in. because you are good friends with Pein. You specifically said 'oh Ita, why don't you come to the club with me? I'm really good friends with the owner and he will let you in. even though you're a year under age.'" The onyx eyed man mimicked.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to get you in." Kisame rolled his eyes at the scoff Itachi had replied with.

"Where have I heard that before?" Itachi murmured. "So if the cops happen to come I wont get caught?"

The dark haired man shrugged, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and huffing out a large cloud of smoke. "I guess we will have to find out." He winked while hooking his thumb into his blue jeans and flicking his cigarette butt to the sidewalk. "I have to do something before we go in okay?" he questioned.

Itachi rolled his eyes clearly annoyed by his smirking friend. He looked up meeting Kisame's chalky white eyes and nodded while leaning against the frosty wall making a shiver run up his spine. There was a screech as Itachi looked up to a pitch black mustang frost bitten windows on the street in front of him. Kisame stood up with a smile.

A burly man in uniform stepped out of the sports car his facial features leaving Itachi breathless. The perfectly figured jaw line and the sadistic smile that the man wore made Itachi melt. The younger boy yearned to see the mysterious mans eyes hiding behind the dingey glasses.

The man stepped up onto the side walk, pushing his glasses down a tad. Revealing a tinge of red  
"Hey, I figured you'd wait a while." He said with a cruel smile. Itachi kept his mouth zipped shut, although, he secretly felt as if he would melt. The sadistic smile sweeping across the mans face was so sexy. However, he could never say it. He didn't even know the person. And throwing himself at the guy would ruin him. Especially in front of Kisame. He wants Kisame to look up to him. Not think of him as a love stricken school girl.

Madara it's been a while eh?" Kisame chuckled as he was pulled into the mans sturdy arms making a small pang of jealousy creep up Itachi's spine. The well-built man looked up catching Itachi's glaring eyes. "And who's this?" he gestured to Itachi. "Oh that is my friend Itachi. He's the one i have been telling you about." A grin slid across the blue haired mans face as he said it. Madara nodded knowing what he meant. A secret that Itachi didn't know of. Let alone. A secret about Itachi. Made him wonder.

Itachi made a questioning face towards Madara's. But forgot what he was questioning when he got caught into the gaze of the mans grasping eyes. Kisame mumbled something to Itachi who wasn't listening to his friend and kept looking into those deep obsidian eyes. Kisame shook off Itachi ignoring him

Hey, Madara, why don't you hang out for a bit? I'm sure Pein wouldn't mind you coming into his club." He said, tilting his head. Madara smiled at him, breaking his gaze from Itachi's.  
"Sounds fun? Would you both like me to come in?" He asked wanting to hear the others voice. Kisame nodded. Itachi remained as stoic as he could get himself, looking at the entrance to the club. "Sure..." He yawned trying to give his voice the 'I don't care' tone. Madara smiled reaching for his wallet. "I'll pay." He offered with a smile leading the way to the club enterance.

Kisame smacked Itachi's back hinting for him to straighten up and act like he's eighteen. Itachi laughed at Kisame's stupidity as he walked through the door frame. The warmth practically embracing him making him breathe out as if he was holding it in. Kisame was scoping out the club looking for his red haired friend. He tilted his head to the right while looking at Madara. "Ill be back Itachi. Stay right here okay?" Kisame spoke as he walked away with Madara.

Itachi leaned up against the bar lifting his left knee and resting his foot on the flat surface behind him. Exhailing lowering his head. "I didn't come here to get ditched." He mumbled while sliding onto the free stool beside him.

"You come here alone?" a voice questioned. He looked over to a fair faced boy with blonde hair. He looked very close at the mans entrancing red eyes. They seemed to be cat's eyes. He shook off the thought as he was about to speak. "yeah." He mumbled. "Well then since you have no girlfriend for me to worry about why don't I buy you a drink?" The blonde requested with a warming smile. 'Should I come on easy? Or go right for it' Itachi questioned himself. "Hello boys." A familiar voice hurled. Itachi whipped his head to the left to see Madara and Kisame sliding stools up to the counter.

Itachi thought of the answer to the question. 'Come on hard. It maybe it will get Madara to notice him.' He smirked. As he spun towards the blonde. "It would be a boyfriend you would have to worry about." Itachi spoke. The blondes smile slowly faded. "but It just so happens that i do not have one." He continued "yes I would love a drink." The blonde tried not to be too eager he stood up to the person across the counter pulled him close and whispered something into his ear. The bartender nodded the blush that swept across his face was visible to all. Itachi looked at the blonde. "what did you say?" "oh I just said something and got us two free drinks. Don't worry what I said," the man put on a reassuring face.

He lifted up his hand gesturing a handshake. Itachi replied to it. "i'm Kyuubi." The blone smiled as he shook Itachi's hand. Itachi looked behind him for a quick second to see a glare come from Madara's crimson eyes making the black haired man smirk with triumph as he turned back. "I'm Itachi." He replied

thank you for reading. please review. the more reviews and alerts i have on a story the faster i update. keeps me motivated ^.^


	2. Uncle

"Wanna dance?" Kyuubi asked. "sure." Itachi smiled as he set his drink down on the bar.

(Madara)

"So how long did Pein say he was going to take with the next person?" Madara questioned. "Don't worry dude it will only be a few minutes. You should probably tell him to say goodbye to his little friend though. We will have to go soon." Kisame spoke.

Madara got up with a smirk on his face ready to pop in and ruin the moment. Which seemed to be a bit to hot. Itachi was grinding up against his new friend getting a bit too close. The dark haired man strode over to the two dancing and slid in between them practically taking all of Kyuubi's pleasure. He grabbed onto Itachi's waist and slid his arms around pulling him close.

There lips were inches apart. Madara could feel the blood rushing to his face. He leaned in slowly as did Itachi but Madara stopped and spoke in a seductive voice. "We have to go somewhere. And no you can't take your little friend. So it's about time you said your good byes." Madara smirked at the look Kyuubi was giving him. Itachi pulled away from him and slouched towards Kyuubi.

Madara could see Itachi slide a piece of paper into the blonde's hand which ran a pain of jealousy through him. He snatched the boys arm and led him through the crowd to where Kisame was waiting.

(Itachi)

Itachi didn't know where he was going he was feeling light headed from the drinks he had with Kyuubi. "Madara can we please stop a second. My head is spinning." All Madara could do was snicker at the drunk. "First time?" he mocked. Itachi nodded the motion he made caused him to feel more dizzy. "Where are you taking me? I just want to have fun and you ruined all of it." "The night has just begun Itachi." Madara said his lips lifting in another cruel smile "and what exactly does this night consist of?" Itachi said, sounding amazed in him. Itachi tried not to smirk, but let it show anyway. Seeing as it was just Madara and himself in a different room. The smile wiped away as soon as he heard another voice.

"You must be Itachi. I'm really sorry I had to meet you in this state." The husky voice growled. Eyes opening in the dark room a piercing colour of orange. Itachi's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting as he stood up straight. "I am Pein." The orange haired man with a crooked smile. "Itachi." He replied.

"My what?" Itachi questioned Pein's sentence. "I said i'm glad that your uncle was nice enough to bring you here." He repeated. Madara coughed awkwardly. Itachi stood up raged. "Excuse me. I need to talk to my uncle." Itachi growled as he grasped Madara's arm yanking him out of the room.

Itachi slammed the man against the wall. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me! I can't believe that I actually-ugh!" Itachi snarled in anger. Madara however was calm and collected. "I didn't want to tell you because... well i'm kinda in-.." Madara stopped mid sentence and leaned in and planted a kiss right onto Itachi's warm lips. Making him melt.

(Madara)

"Madara." Itachi spoke softly, out of breath. Madara ignored. Taking the chance while he could. He may never get the chance to do this again. Itachi may hate him. He slid his hand up Itachi's shirt while kissing him passionately. Grinding his hips into his nephews making the boy moan in pleasure. Wanting more from the elder man.


	3. hot and bothered

This is getting more into the hot stuff lol hope you like it.

Come on Itachi you are apart of the Akatsuki now okay? And what do we do on a day off?" Itachi rolled his eyes at his friends' invitation. "Did I forget to mention that Madara is going to be there?" Kisame spoke cunningly. "Yes you did. I need to borrow some pants from you though. Laundry day." Itachi laughed as he walked up the stairs holding the cordless phone to his ear. "Okay you get ready and I'll come over with a change of cloths for you." The boy on the other line sang as he hung up the phone.

Itachi exhaled as he walked into his bathroom turning on the shower and stripping off his cloths. The cold water piercing his skin and quickly ran to hot. He stood there thinking bout his uncle. And him. It's wrong. Everything they do together is wrong. He's his mothers' brother. The thought of it made him shiver and regret that he thought about it.

"Itachi!" The blue haired man bellowed as he walked into the bathroom. "What the fuck Kisame! I'm in the damn shower!" he screamed grabbing the towel beside him. "Oh don't worry. I've seen you naked before. It's not a going to get me hot or anything." He laughed. "Just gimme the damn cloths and get out so I can change." Itachi muttered. Kisame threw the cloths at Itachi's head and laughed. "It may not faze me. But it sure does phase Madara." He winked making Itachi blush.

"I love summer nights. Especially after it rains. So nice." Kisame blabbered. "There you guys are! I've been waiting forever." Madara spoke eyeing Kisame. "Itachi I need something from Kisame's car can you come help me find it?" Madara questioned. Itachi rolled his eyes at Madara's stupidity. "He gets it. You want some time alone with me." Itachi spoke with a smile. "Actually I really need something. Where did he park?" The smile swept off of Itachi's face. "Follow me I'll show you" he mumbled.

Itachi walked off into the parking lot Madara followed at his heels.  
"Mmm, you should wear tight jeans more often." He commented softly, his lips hovering near Itachi's ear. Itachi felt a shiver run up his spine at the close proximity and twisted his head the other way. "I didn't have anything to wear... Kisame only had pants from that kid...Deidara besides I couldn't fin into Kisame's pants anyway." He muttered.

Madara smiled at Itachi's 'I don't care' voice "you used that on me the first time we met if I remember correctly." He asked. The question clearly rhetoric but the boy ignored the man behind him. . However, Madara didn't like being ignored in his aroused state and easily took Itachi's wrists in each hand, shoving him up against the car. Itachi gasped in surprise, but kept his expression blank. Madara pressed his body against Itachi's to keep him pinned to the side of the car.

"Why are doing that?" Madara said eagerly. "Doing... What?" Itachi said, officially finding it rather amusing how Madara was pretty temperamental. Madara frowned, and then slowly let an evil smirk slide across his face. "You know... I don't like being teased, Itachi..."Madara growled playfully.

"I'm not teasing you Madara. I have no need to tease." Itachi scoffed "Oh, yes, you are... Just standing there and breathing like that... Wearing those tight little jeans and keeping your hair down...it's so sexy that it's cruel, Itachi..."  
"Mmm, is it?" Itachi felt himself becoming lost, his calm disposition disappearing like the smoke of a cigarette. Madara ran his fingers up to Itachi's waist, then around to the front of his jeans. He ran his fingers up Itachi's black t-shirt, enjoying the feel of the soft skin. "It's very cruel" he continued with a smirk. "And I think you should get punished for it." Itachi's eyes went wide

"Are you drunk?" he assumed. "No! I'm just-. " "Hot and bothered?" Itachi observed while grinding their hips together making the elder moan in pleasure. "Exactly" he said breathless. Itachi smiled as he pushed his uncle away from him and opened the car door and crawled in pulling the man overtop of him kissing his neck and grinding hips. "Well I better take advantage of this moment." Itachi stated as he slid his hand down his uncles pants making him gasp.

Yes what they were doing was wrong. Incest at that. But Itachi didn't care. All he wanted was him. Madara was all he needed.

Thanks for reading. Please review . The more reviews I get on a story the faster I update the next chapter. It keeps me motivated.^.^

The next chapter may have some hot yaoi scenes lol.


	4. youre my uncle

"Wow. Holey shit this is insane!" Itachi looked around the penthouse in full amazement. It almost looked like a glasshouse with all the windows paned around it. The florescent light shining in, from the few stained-glass windows in the corners.

"You think so?" Madara questioned fully proud of how he has a big affect on his nephew. Itachi walked all around the penthouse not leaving a door unopened. He finally reached the bedroom door and practically freaked out. "This is your fucking bedroom? This is the size of my house!" he exaggerated.

The walls were painted a dark wooden brown which matched with the furniture and floor. Itachi completely lost his cool and rushed over to the bed and jumped in it. Practically being sucked in by the beds fluffy-ness. The blankets embracing him causing him to sigh like he had come home from a hard days work. "You like?" Madara asked cunningly as he made his way to the bed. Itachi smiled and nodded like a little kid who just found the perfect stuffed animal.

Madara loved it when Itachi acted like a kid. It made him happy. Seeming how the first time he had met him he acted like a stuck up snotty teenager. Madara shook off the thought and slowly made his way to Itachi. "I waited for you to go in here. I wanted you to be familiar with my bedroom." He spoke softly with seduction slowly filling his voice... "Itachi your innocence drives me crazy. It makes me want you more when you look so vulnerable." The elder admitted. Itachi blushed and turned his face into the pillows.

Madara took that as an 'ok' and he leaned in and nibbled on Itachi's neck making the younger boy moan. Madara couldn't help himself he needed him now. He grinded his hips with Itachi's, receiving another moan from him followed by panting. "s-stop." Itachi managed to get out behind the moaning. Madara obeyed and stopped looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Madara. I'm sorry." Itachi spoke as if something was caught in his throat. "About what? Madara questioned. "I can't do this." The words rushed through Madara's head echoing over and over. "w-what are you saying?" Madara stammered. "You are my uncle Madara. This is a sick sin. We can't anymore." Itachi insisted while pushing the man off of him.

"What? That didn't matter before! What's the sudden change of mind Itachi? We don't have to tell anybody. Please don't do this." He pleaded. Itachi looked away from him which caused more pain to rush through him. "I'm going home." He said softly. He walked out of the room. Leaving Madara in his bed. Speechless.

"Kisame can you come pick me up?" Itachi questioned. Kisame said yes and that was followed by Itachi telling him the address and hanging up the phone. Placing the electronic into his pocket Itachi sighed and sat down on the bench next to him. He lifted his head and looked to the sky. It was a mix of pink and orange splotched with fluffy clouds.

Itachi sighed as he watched the sunset while waiting for his friend. He needed a night at the bar. No Madara. He couldn't keep this relationship going. Seeming how it was his uncle. But it was hard. And he just made it worse. He should have just made Madara hate him. That would be much easier. Madara will end up trying to get him back


End file.
